


Snow Day

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kids and Avengers, SO MUCH FLUFF, cheeky Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: A snow day with Steve's family and extended family





	Snow Day

Before Steve had met you, he had thought the Avengers compound was his home. He had thought the man that could have a family or even deserved one had died when he went into the ice. You had changed all of that. Now his home was his family. The one he had built with you, but also the one he had chosen.

A wide smile spread on his face as he stood out on the porch looking at the people he loved more than anything playing in the newly fallen snow. Wanda laughed as she hit a very confused Vision in the face with a snowball. Tony and Clint were helping Jaime build a snowman with yelled instructions from Nat and Pepper sitting on the garden bench shaking their heads at the men. Steve chuckled in amusement, knowing it wouldn’t be long before they would take over.

Sam was lying in the snow not far from the construction of the snowman with baby Sammy, teaching her how to make angels in the snow while Sarah was building an igloo with Thor. He wasn’t around much, but every time he was, one of the kids claimed him. There wasn’t anything either of the three children couldn’t get the God to do for them, and Steve smiled at the thought that maybe his home offered the King of Asgard a small sense of peace as well.

A squeal of laughter pulled Steve from his thoughts and drew is attention to a snow-covered Bucky lifting you off the ground with one arm and spinning you around before gently placing you on the ground. You laughed and struggled, trying to get away from the handfuls of snow Bucky was trying to bury you in, and Steve could no longer hold back his laughter as you cried out for him.

“Steeeve!” your voice was muffled by snow and strangled by your laughter as you tried to fight off the super soldier above you.

“Buck! What are you doing to my wife?” Steve called out as he ran to your aid, tackling Bucky before he had a chance to answer.

“She threw snow down my jacket. It was payback,” Bucky defended himself as he playfully fought Steve for dominance. You quickly jumped on Bucky’s back in an effort to help your husband, making both super soldier’s roar with laughter.

“Kids! Your parents are being mean to your uncle Bucky!” Bucky yelled for your children who instantly looked over at the play fight along with the rest of the Avengers.

“Assemble,” Bucky called, sending Steve, who raised an eyebrow at his best friend, a smirk. Steve didn’t have time to question Bucky stealing his lines though. In less than five seconds, he was surrounded by his kids tackling him off Bucky and onto the ground.

“This is not fair,” Steve laughed, hurling snow at his kids the best he could, while Bucky flipped you off his back and onto the ground next to Steve.

“Get her too,” Bucky ordered, and the children attacked just as Steve launched a ball of snow at Bucky’s face.

“You turned my kids against me you jerk,” Steve laughed as Bucky just barely avoided the assault.

“Punk,” Bucky grinned, hauling a handful of snow back at Steve.

Truthfully, it didn’t matter how Bucky had managed to make a small army out of his children. They were happy. They were all happy and safe, which made Steve feel at ease. He was home, and he had all the things he never thought possible around him. His brothers, his family, his wife, and children. He was home.


End file.
